When we meet
by Crystal blue eyes
Summary: Bella is already a vampire when she goes to live with the Cullens. Edward and her seem to have a connection right away. Does he love her? Does she love him? A suprise later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**When we meet.**

**All reconized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1: Powers**

I was running through the forest to a town called forks. I have been a vampire for almost 20 years now. Still, my family wants me to go live with a house of vampires who call themselves the Cullens. They know that I am coming and are curious to who I am. They said that they wouldnt mind another additon to the family.

I am not like other vampires. I do not drink human blood, the reason why is because when I was a human I was immune to blood. I hated the way it smelled; so now, as a vampire, I still don't like it. I don't even like animals blood. Yuck.

After I was turned I awoke and found that I was all alone. The vampire who had changed me couldn't stay long enough to see how I turned out. A year later I ran into my new family. They were nice and caring. But they still wanted me to come here so I could learn more about vampires.

They don't know much. So I also agreed to come here and find out for myself. I was very curious. I only knew the basic stuff. I wanted to know the details. As a vampire. But I wanted to get to know the Cullen better.

I have been running for about an hour as I came to a clearing. It looked like a meadow, It was beautiful. The sun was out and it filled the meadow with the bright sunshine. I walked in, and gasped. There on the ground was a beautiful creature. He had a strange color of bronze hair and was very muscular. Yet, still small. He was absolutely breathtaking.

He had heard me gasp, and in a blink of an eye he was in front of me. I tried to turn around and run the other direction but he garrbbed my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." I said quietly. I looked up at him and noticed that he was very tall. All most a foot taller than me.

"Who are you?" He asked in a curious tone, looking down at me.

"I-I'm Isabella Swan. I go by bella though." My voice almost sqeaked.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He replied.

"Oh well I was just on my way to your house... Umm, bye." I turned around to head the other way, but again he grabbed my arm.

"I'll take you, it's not that far from here."

"Uh...Okay." I didn't know what els to say.

He ran off in the direction I came and I followed. He was very fast, I would give him that much, but I caught up easily. He looked at me in sheer suprise. I was also very fast. I sped up a little more and so did he. To me it seemed like he was challenging me to how fast I could go so I went faster. He was behind me a little and could not catch up. He was shocked.

After running a mile more, a huge white mansion came into view. I stopped quickly and looked behind me. Edward was standing there. I looked back at the house and saw 6 vampires on the porch. I walked over to them halfway, and they came the rest.

I looked forward and saw a man comming over. He looked like he was in his 20's.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme, my wife. Over there is Emmet and rosalie, Jasper and Alice, and of course you met Edward."

I nodded to each one of them, then I realized I hadn't said my name.

"Oh, my name is Bella Swan." I replied, and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Bella, please come on in." He walked back twoards the house and I followed.

Once we were inside I knew what was about to come, them asking me questions and me answering. I had heard that they were "Vegaterians" which means they drink from animals. I was lucky I didn't have to drink blood. I thought to myself.

I looked over to Edward and saw that he was looking at me with a confused face.

"Is there something the matter." I asked him

"No, its just...I can't read your mind." He said.

"Oh... Wait! That is so cool! You can read minds. I have always wanted to do that." I said more to myself. Then I realized everyone besides Carlisle and Esme was laughing at me.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"It's fine." Edward replied.

I looked at Carlisle and asked his question for him. " Are you wondering about my diet?"

He nodded, " I don't think you drink human blood for the fact that your eyes aren't red... But they're also not a topaz color eather. They're brown." He said to me.

As he said this everyone looked closer at my eyes. "That's true, and to tell you the reason why they are brown is because I don't drink blood. I'm immune to it." I replied honestly.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah I guess, I mean I thought all vampires have to drink blood to stay alive... I guess I'm really lucky. I love animals and don't like hurting them." I said, they all looked down ashamed. I understood why.

"No... That's not what I meant. You guys have to drink animals blood. I meant since I don't have to, I am happy that I don't have to hurt animals." I still sounded like an idiot.

"You know what, I'm just going to shut up now. Nothing good is coming out." And with that I clamped my mouth shut.

They all laughed. I heard one particular laugh that I like the most and turned my head in Edwards direction. His laugh was music to my ears.

I quickly looked away and set my eyes on a beautiful piano. It was black and shiny. The one called Esme followed my gaze.

"Do you play." She asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, well just a little bit. I don't think I'm very good," I looked at her. "Is it yours." I continued.

She laughed, "No it's Edwards, he's really great." She looked over at Edward. " Why don't you play for her Edward." She asked him.

He smiled. "Maybe we should let her play first. I don't want to be a show off." He chuckled.

"Well... Maybe _I_ don't want to be a show off." I giggled.

He looked at me and walked over to the piano, and sat down. "This is Esmes favorite." He said.

As soon as his hands were on the keys a sweet sound filled the room. I listen closely and almost knew the keys he was hitting. The song ended slowly.

"That was great." I said to him, he smiled. I don't know what is is about him, but I definately wanted to get to know him better. He made me feel happy, he was also easy to be around.

"Your turn." He said to me with a smirk on his face.

"Like I said, I'm not very good." I said in a soft voice. " So don't make fun of me."

They all promised not to make fun off me. So I let my hands hit the keys. Everyone gasped around me.

The song ended soon enough; everyone was watching me as I got up.

"What do you mean your not very good?" A pixie like girl asked me. " Your fantastic."

"Thank you." I said.

I turned my attention back to Carlisle and asked a question I have been wanting to ask.

"So... Does anyone else here has any speacial power?" I looked at everyone.

"Well we mainly have 3 major powers out of are family. Jasper can control emotions, Alice can see the future, and as you already know, Edward can read minds." I looked at each one as he said this.

"Wow you guys are so lucky. I like my powers but yours are so much better." I said shaking my head.

"Powers?" Carlisle asked. " We usually only get one."

"Well I don't know why I have more than one power, but I do." I replied.

"What are your powers?" Edward asked.

"Hmm lets see... I'm a shape shifter; I can turn into anything I want, from animals to human, to vampires. I am also telekinesis, And can control fire, water, and ice." I said slowly.

I looked at each Cullen and they had shocked written faces. " Is something the matter. You look like you have just seen a ghost." I asked.

" You can control fire?" The one named Alice asked. "Won't you burn if your skin touches fire?"

"Well It doesn't burn me, because it's my power; but it does burn every other vampire. Shall I show you?" I asked Carlisle. He just nodded his head.

I took both my arms and snapped my right thumb and my left. Instantly my right arm lit up in fire, and my left arm was covered in ice.

"That is amazing." Carlisle said.

**AN: Okay well here is my first chapter. I hope you like it. It's like one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Anyways, plz review and tell me what you think would make this story better. I'm also sorry for grammer mistakes, spelling mistakes...etc.**

**Crystal blue eyes**


	2. Who's Vincent?

Disclaimer: Yeah, all reconized characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.

**Chapter 2: Transform**

I would have to say I was showing off my powers a litle to much. Although I would have to admit that it was fun lifting Emmett up in the air and having him scream like a little girl, begging for me to let him down. The whole family was cracking up. I was showing them how I could transform into anything I wanted. So I picked Alice. I thought she would be easier to transform into. I focused on her really hard, and soon I was becoming shorter. My original long silky brown hair was now being replaced with black spiky hair.

I can also change the looks on the things I transform into, I just wasn't able to change my self apperance. So I showed everyone how I could change Alice's hair and eyes, her short hair became long and wavy, and her eyes turn from topaz to a startling blue. Of course it was me, but it still looked like Alice.

"Wow, I can't belive that I would look like that if I only had long hair!" Alice sqealed.

"So, how does this work? I mean, can you just change anyones looks or does it have to be the one you change into?" Crlisle asked.

"Well... I don't really know, I've never tried to change anyone elses looks, besides the one I'm changing into. Should I try to change someones looks?" I asked unsure.

"Hmm... Sure, theres no reason not to give it a trie."

"Okay...Uh, who wants to change their looks?" I asked, feeling like a complete moron.

"Oh! Me please! I have always wanted my hair long." Alice screetched.

I giggled, "Okay, but please don't be mad if it doesn't work." I only hoped that it would though, I didn't want her to get her hopes up and have them come crashing down if it didn't work. If anything, I wanted her to be happy. The Cullens, somehow... Already felt like my family.

I focused on Alice's face, trying to picture long silky black hair flowing around her. I got the idea of what it might look, so I tried to force it on Alice. I heard gaspes around me and opened my eyes.

I was shocked to say the least. She was somehow even more beautiful with her hair like this. She grabbed a lock of it and looked up at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you so much Bella!" She ran over to where I was standing and gave me a hug. I couldn't belive how strong she was.

When Alice let go of me, it felt as if I could barely stand. I held onto the side of the couch I was standing by and wobbled ever so lightly.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"I don't think so, that took alot out of me." I confesed. I closed my eyes, and felt my legs buckle from beneath me; next thing I knew I was falling to the ground. I waited for the impact to come but it never did, instead I felt two arms go around my waist and pulling me to my feet. I looked up into the eyes of Edward Cullen. I swear I felt time stop. How could I be feeling like this? I didn't understand, but then with his arms around me... I couldnt really think straight.

He steadied me and let go. "I think Bella needs to regain her strength, what room is she staying in?" Edward asked.

"The one right across from yours." Esme said. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Do you want me to carry you up there, or can you walk?" Edward asked, with a smug face.

"I... I think I can waik." I said, a tad bit annoyed by his comment.

I slowly took one step, not being able to feel my legs. I knew right away that I shoud have taken Edward's offer up for him to carry me. Because, I once again saw the floor coming into my view. Edward quickly caught me, pulling me into his arms.

I let my head dangle on the side, as I looked into everyones eyes. To see that they were all worried about me. I felt like I belonged here, it felt right.

The last thing I remeber before being eloped into the darkness was Edward, he told me he would be right across the hall from me if I needed anything.

_Two hours later_

I slowly opened my eyes, not sure of what I might see. I looked around the room; it was simple, yet I loved it. The bed I was laying on was; or felt like it was a cloud, that I was sinking into. I felt a whole lot better now and stood up to stretch.

**(AN: I don't know if its just me but I'm sorry if your getting annoyed by how much I use the word I in this story. I thik it's a bad habbit.)**

There was a knock on the door and I walked over to answer it. The door opened before I even got the chance to touche the handle, and in walked Alice. She looked a bit worried.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Bella, do you know a vampire named Vincent?" She asked me.

"Umm... No, should I?" I was now completely confused and she was getting me more worried by the second.

"Maybe it's nothing, I'll tell you what I mean whan I get everything figured out, okay?"

"S-sure." I studdered.

She walked out of the door, but not before giving me a look. I didn't know what any of this meant, so I knew what I had to do. I had to go ask Edward if he knew anything.

I stepped out into the hall and for the first time since I have been here, I really took in it's beauty. The wall was just a shade darker than white; maybe almost a peach color. The floor was hardwood with the exception of a long rug. Everything about this place... It was just beautiful.

I knew I should have knocked on Edwards door, but I didn't really think about that as I slipped through it. I didn't see Edward, but then something that sounded like water turned off. Was Edward taking a shower? Oh well, I'll just come back another time. I stood up and headed twoard the door when I ran right smack into Edwards chest.

Oops, I thought to myself. "I'm sorry Edward... I just came to ask you something, but it can wait."

I tried to look away from his eyes and settled to look at his chest. Which of course did not helo at all. He was amazing, I mean seriously. He has a six back and an incredible shape. I felt my cheeks turn red. Darn it, I cursed myself.

"Your face," Edward commented. "Its red... How?"

"Well you see. When I was human I blushed... ALOT." I exagqerated a bit.

"So I guess it just followed me to the after life as a Vampire." I told him as he nodded. He swiftly, but hesitantly put his hand to my cheek. Then chuckled.

"Your face feels warm too."

I smiled him one of my dazzling smiles. His eyes seemed to glaze over and leaned forward a bit. Did I just do that to Edward?

I couldn't belive it. Was I... No I couldn't be falling in love with him, could I? This was so wierd. I have never experienced this feeling before.

"Oh!" I said, startling us both. "I needed to ask you something... Important, well it is to me anyways." I rambled on.

"Okay, you can ask me anything." Edward said while smoldering his eyes at me.

I couldn't think correctly when her did that... so... diffrent. That was the only word I could come up with.

"Well I was wondering. Alice asked me if I knew a vampire named vincent. I said no, but she acted as if I should have known. I don't get it. Do you know a vincent?" I asked him.

"Well I don't really think I'm supposed to know who he is. I think Alice asked you that because she had a vishion, and it also might have had to do with the both of you." He replied.

"Maybe..." I mumbled. "Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon."

**AN: Sorry for ending it here, but I really wanted to have a chapter up. I noticed that I'm not very dicriptive... But oh well, agleast I write something. XD so tell me if you like this and I will update again soon. Oh yeah, the plot of the story will come in most likely in the next chapter! YAY!!!! Oh and sorry about the spelling / grammer mistakes.**

**Okay I'm ganna stop rambling.**

**Crystal blue eyes**


	3. The race

**Disclaimer:Twilight, New moon characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

A few weeks have passed. I have gotten to know the Cullens a lot better. I went shopping with Alice the other day and lets just say, I will never be able to look at a mall the same way again. She still hasn't said anything about this vincent guy yet. I still wonder though.

It is now monday and I have to go to Forks high school. I never expected that when I came here I would have to go to school, but oh well. It could be really fun; maybe even use my abbilities to play a couple pranks.

I was getting ready for school when I heard Alice come in my room.

"Hey bella, are you ready for school?" She asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and got up.

I then thought of something. Would people think I'm a freak? Would they hate me? Better yet, would they like me? All these questions came to my head and I started to panick. Suddenly Jasper was at the door.

"Bella, don't worry everything will be fine." Jasper said.

I felt calm in a matter of seconds. Then I relized that it was Jaspers power. He was the one who was calming me.

I lookd over at him and smiled. He was going to be easy to get along with.

He smiled right back before taking Alice and heading downstairs.

I got up and started to pace the floor. I was to busy thinking to notice someone els in the room.

"Hey." said a soft, sweet musical voice.

I jumped, startled. "Oh...Hi, um shouldn't you be going to school?" I asked

Edward walked in my room and sat down on my bed, and looked up at me and smiled. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to ride to school with me."

"Sure, lets go." I grinned at him.

We got outside and I walked to the passenger side of the car. Edward was there before me, holding the door open for me. Once I got in he shut the door, and in a split second he was reving the engine.

"Your fast." I commented.

"Well I was the fastest out of the family, but I think you are now." He said.

"Oh, well I can go slower that way it makes you look faster than me." I suggested.

He looked over at me and smiled. "Now that wouldn't be very fair to you." He said.

"Uh yeah it would. I don't like running fast anyways; I was just trying to beat you." I turned my head, embarresed from what I had just said.

"Oh really. Well in that case, lets have a race after school. Maybe I'll win this time." He looked over at me and grinned.

"Fine by me." I said sweetly.

I looked out the window and saw that we were already at the high school. I took in a shaky breath. Edward looked over at me.

"Nervous?" He asked.

I nodded my head and looked at everyone that walked by. They were all mainly starring at me. Edward started to walk and told me to fowllow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, feeling out of place.

"We need to go up to the front office and get your schedule." He said looking straight forward.

I went in the building with him and he got my schedule. Turns out I have all my classes with him. I was really happy. Wait, why was I happy? Oh well It didn't matter now, I had to get to class.

I walked with Edward, leaving no space between us. He didn't seem to mind.

We walked into english and took our seats. He was the only one that sat by himself, but now I was sitting beside him. The teacher was really starting to get on my nerves. She would glare at me every once in a while so I decided to do something that might make her stop. I used my power to lift up her coffe glass and spill it all out onto her desk. Every paper she had on there was now stained. She looked over and screamed. Edward looked over at me and laughed. I just smiled innocently.

That class went by really fast, I got up as the bell rang. I started walking to my next class when a kid with spiky blonde hair came up to me.

"Hey your new here right?" He asked me.

"Uh yeah, I got here about a week ago." I replied.

"Oh...What's your name?"

"I'm Isabella swan, but you can call me Bella."

"That's a nice name, doesn't Bella mean beautiful?" He asked

"Yeah it does." I replied simply.

"Well it fits you good then." I blushed.

"Thanks, what's your name?" I asked him.

"My names Mike, Mike Newton." He said proudly.

"Well it was nice talking to you Mike but I need to get to class." I was in a hurry to get back to Edward.

"Alright bye." He said as I walked away.

I got in class and took a seat by Edward. I looked over at him and he looked pissed off.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Mike." He said.

"Mike? I was just talking to him." I replied in a confused voice.

Edward looked over at me and replied. "Your lucky you didn't hear his thoughts."

What was that supposed to mean? What was Mike thinking?

Again this class went by super fast. I doubt I heard a word the teacher was saying. I was to busy looking at Edward. He caught me a couple times and I would quickly let my hair put a curtain between us.

Each time he caught me he would chuckle to himself.

_Lunch Time_

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria when Alice came by. She sat down and had a tray of food. I didn't know why though.

"Umm Alice, you do know that thats human food right?" I asked.

"Yeah I know but we have to get it so it doesn't make people suspicious of us." She looked down at the table.

"You should probably go get some." She suggeseted.

"Well if anyone asks why I'm not eating I'll just say I'm not hungry." I smiled at her.

Soon are table was filled with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and me. We talked about random things until a certain someone showed up.

"Hi Bella" Mike said excitely.

"Hi Mike, whats up?" I asked, hoping he would go away.

"Well...Um... I was wondering, if you might want to go to the movies with me on saturday. I mean I know I don't really know you but I thought that this would be a great time to get to know each other?" He asked nervously.

I looked back at my family and they all had on an ammused face. Well except for one. Edward. He looked like he was ready to kill Mike.

I turned around and answered him. " I can't Mike, I'm really busy this weekend." I tried to act like I was sad, which made him look a little bit happier.

"Okay well maybe another time." He said, while turning around.

I sighed and looked at my family. Emmett was the first one to say something.

"Wow Bella, it's your first day here and you already have people asking you out." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Shut your face Emmett." I replied with a smile.

"Well Mike wasn't the only one who wanted to ask Bella out." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well almost every male in here wants to." He replied.

My mouth was hanging open from what he just said. He seemed really mad though. I didn't know what else to say so I just kept my mouth shut.

I will addmit that this school thing wasn't so bad, I mean I had fun and I already knew most of the work.

_After school: The race_

Edward drove me home after school and we had decided that we were going to race as soon as everyone got home. I am nervous though, I don't want to trip and fall on my face. That would be just way to embarrasing. Mostly because Emmett will never let me hear the end of it.

I got out of the car as soon as it stopped. I looked around to see if anyone was home yet. Apparently not. I turned around to see Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He replied quickly.

I tried to start up a conversation.

"So, when do you think the rest will get back?"

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Right now." Then I saw the rest of the family pulling up in Rosalies red convertable. Nice car.

They all got out and came walking twoard Edward and I.

"So when will the race be?" Emmett asked me.

"Uh well probably- wait, how did you know about the race?" I asked.

He laughed. "Alice told me."

I looked over at Alice.

"Who wins?" I really wanted to know.

"No way am I telling you. You'll have to wait and find out for yourself." She replied in a innocent voice.

"Fine." I huffed.

"So you ready Edward." I asked in a soft voice.

"Sure, lets go."

I was getting ready to run when I realized I didn't know where to run to.

"Wait, where are we supposed to run to?" I questioned Alice.

"Hmm lets see. Oh I know, go to that rock all the way over there, and all the way back. The one who reaches me first wins." She said, clearley excited.

"Umm... Okay that sound fairly simple. Lets go Edward." I crouched down in my running mode as Edward did the same.

"Okay, on your mark, get set, go!" Alice screamed.

I jumped up and started to sprint as fast as I could to the rock. I looked beside me and Edward and I were neck and neck.l I went forward a litle more, and he went forward more. It's like we both have the same speed. I saw black hair in front of me and all of a sudden I was thrown into a tree. Okay yeah that still hurt alot.

I slowly got up and looked into blood red eyes.

"Vincent." I said warily.

"You got it." His voice was rough but smooth, nothing compared to Edwards.

"What do you want?" I asked, scared stiff.

"What I want Isabella, is you." He smiled.

He came forward but something pushed him off to the side. Edward was in front of me in an instant.

"Come on Bella, just follow me." he said.

I got up but something pulled on my hand. I looked back and there stood vincent.

"Please let me go." I begged.

"No-." His sentence was cut off short by Edward punching him in the jaw, making a really gross snapping noice. Ouch, that has got to hurt. Vincent fell on the ground rubbing his jaw and looked back up at me.

"I will get you back." He told me before running off into the woods.

What does he mean by that? I really didn't want to see him again. I looked over at Edward and walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

He looked startled.

"Thanks, you know for saving me from that creep." I said softly and sweetly.

"N-no problem." He stammered.

I took his hand and started to run home.

**AN:Okay plz review! The plot isn't really in this chapter but it's definately going to come up in the next chapter. Anyways. I've been sick for a while so I haven't been able to update. Sorry for grammer, or spelling mistakes. XD**

**Crystal blue eyes**

**Love ya!!! **


	4. Meadow

**Disclaimer: All recgonized characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

As I was running home, I looked at the woods from diffrent angles, making sure that Vincent wasn't anywhere to be seen. I couldn't belive it. It was when I saw his face that made me remeber who he was. I had known him when I was human, and just like all vampires, human memories fade. There is one thing I know now though. I never want to see him again.

I couldn't belive Edward. He punched him for just taking my hand! Okay well he was trying to take me with him... but still, did he have to break his jaw? I think that hurt a lot.

We arrived at the house in a matter of minutes. Edward quickly pulled me inside.

"Carlisle, Esme." Edward called out, in no more than his regular talking voice.

"Yes?" Carlisle questioned, coming around the corner.

"We have something to tell you. Where's Esme?" Edward asked.

"I'm right here." Esme was now standing by Carlisle.

"What is is you wanted to tell us?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"Well as we were raceing a vampire named Vincent came out of the woods and tried to take Bella with him. I got her away but before he left he said he would be back for her. I just wanted to warn you, to be on the look out." Edward finished quickly.

I knew he didn't like the talk about me leaving his family. Or better yet, getting taken forcefully by someone else.

By this time the rest of the family was filling into the living room.

"Dude, it's okay. We wont even let him get near her, it's going to be alright." Emmett said with such confidnece in his voice, I belived him.

"Sure." Edward repied driely.

I knew that I was putting this family in some danger, but I knew that they could handle one little vampire. I still didn't want to start problems when I came here. I seem to always cause trouble no matter where I go.

I went outside quietly; thinking know one saw. I was wrong.

When I got out of the door, I smelled the fresh air. I breathed in and breathed out. I never knew it could smell so good.

I looked to my side to see a porch swing. I walked over to it and sat down. I was very relaxed and didn't even relize that someone was behind me.

I slowly turned my head to look behinde me and nearly jumped. It was Edward. He was smiling that stupid cooked grin that I love so much.

"Yes?" I asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Well Bella," he paused. "I was just wondering if you would like to go on a walk with me?"

I didn't even get a chance to think about it before I blurted out yes.

He looked down at me as I got up and led the way into the forest. He said that he wanted to show me something and that it was a suprise.

"Please Edward, tell me where were going. I hate suprises." I stuck out my lower lip more, causing a pout.

Edward just chuckled and kept walking. I ran up to him and stopped right in front of him. He didn't seem to notice that I was in front of him because he slammed right into me.

I stubled back and fell twoards the floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. I opened my eyes when it didn't come. I saw myself floating above the ground with my hands still sticking out.

Edward was just looking at me in awe. I slowly settled myself to the my feet after relizing that it wa just my power. Edward quickly stopped gawking and walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Come on." He started to walk again.

I let out a frustrated groan. "Edward please tell me." I begged.

He looked into my eyes and I took this time to smolder them, in an attempt to dazzle him.

It seemed to work a little because I saw his eyes glaze over. I slowly walked over to him and put my hand on his face.

"Edward, please tell me where you are taking me." I spoke softly, yet sweetly.

"I-im taking you to the meadow." He told me still looking into my eyes.

I smiled at him. Not only for him telling me, but for the fact that I, Isabella Sawn, could dazzle Edward Cullen.

He now relized was he had just said. "Bella! That wasn't fair. You hypnotized me." He said.

I smiled at him. I never expected that response out of him.

"Hypnotized you huh?" I asked, leaning twoards him smiling.

"Aghh! Stop your doing it again. I tell you, It's not fair!" He said in a teasingly voice.

"I can't help it." I said slowly, still leaning in. Looking like I was about to kiss him.

He, without thinking about it leaned closer, to where are lips were almost touching.

Before I let them go all the way I pulled back and looked at him.

"So lead the way." I said in a soft voice.

He seemed utterly confused at first, then understood and looked very disapointed. Wow did he really want to kiss me. I only pulled back because I wasn't sure if that was what he wanted.

I thought about that and I didn't know that we were at the meadow until I ran into Edwards back.

"Oops, sorry." I said smiling.

He grinned and stepped into the field of wild flowers. I followed after him and went in the middle of the meadow and sat down. It was very beautiful. The way the streams of light came down and hit the flowers, making them bright.

I looked at Edward and he was sitting beside me.

_**Edward's pov**_

How was I going to say this? How can I tell Bella that I am in love with her, and want her to be my girlfriend. I mean, I don't think I can just go up to her and say it plain out like that.

She turned on the ground a little to where she was looking at me. I looke down at her. She was so beautiful, the way her big brown eyes would turn into a pout, or the way her hair would swirl around her face.

"Your beautiful." I said.

Wait did I just say that out loud? Oh my god I did! What am I going to do? I might as well see what she has to say.

She blushed and replied. "Well, your not so bad lookin yourself."

I looked down at her and before I thought about what I was doing, I had my lips on hers.

She didn't pull back or trie to get away; much to my relief. She just kissed me back with as much passion as I was. We stayed like that for a few more minutes and broke apart. I rested my hand on her cheek.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I said softly.

Her eyes went wide but then she replied, starting my heart up again.

"I love you to, Edward Cullen."

Now I would have to ask the hardest question ever.

"Bella...I was wondering, if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Please say yes.

I felt something hit my chest and I fell back onto the ground. Bella had just tackled me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend." She half talked, half screamed.

I smiled at her and we just lay there in the meadow as the sky darkend. I needed to ask something important that just kept nagging at me.

"Bella, how did you know that, that was Vincent?

She went stiff for a moment.

"Well you know, like all vampires human memories fade. I knew Vincent from when I was human and so when I saw him, I don't know... I just all of a sudden remembered.

It made sense. Now that I knew what he wants though, I will try my hardest to make sure that Vincent doesn't get to Bella. I won't let anything get to her.

We both got up and headed home.

**AN: Okay well, I hope you like this chapter. It's a little short but I wanted Bella and Edward together and so I hope you guys are happy with this! XD Plz review!!!!!! Oh yeah, sorry for the grammer and spelling mistakes.**

**Crystal blue eyes**


	5. The steal

**AN: OMFG! I'm sure you all hate me right now... I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was really busy over the weekend... I hate that I kept you waiting all this time. Anyways, heres the next chapter. Right now I have writers block... So I don't know if this chapter is any good. I hope you like it... What is a beta? **

**OMG you have got to read this story. It is called The flower of flesh and blood. The author is Sanosuke-the-wolf-demon. Only read if you like Inuyasha. AND!!!!! There is this story that she probably will put up tonight. Only as A prologue first, then she will update if she gets any good reviews. Trust me she is an excellent writer!!!! And I already read the prolouge so don't worry, it's really good!!!!**

**Chapter 5: The steal**

Edward and I have became very close. I now stayed with him whenever I had free time. He made it perfectly clear that I am taken and he _definately_ doesn't like it when other males think about me.

I'ts been two weeks since I last saw Vincent. I'm hoping that he had just given up on me. Edward said that he will do anything to protect me. I am very grateful for that.

The family and I are going on a hunting trip for about two days. It should be very fun. I am just going so I wont have to be alone, and just to hang out with the others.

"Hey Edward, how far into the woods are we going to go?" I asked.

"We'll stay close enough to the house, just in case theres and emergency." He replied.

What kind of a emergency would there be? How would vampires have an emergency? Yeah, they have definately lost it.

All of a sudden Alice stopped right in front of me and I ran into her. She fell forward, so I quickly grabbed her.

Jasper came over quickly and took her in his arms.

Her eyes seemed to have a glaze look in them and when she came out of her trance she yelled at me to go back the other way.

I was so confused, why did she want me to go the other way?

"Bella, you need to go back home, he's comming." She said quickly.

I know my heart is not beating, but at that moment it felt as if I was having a heart attack.

"V-vincent?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Bella, now go!" She threw her hands back in the direction of the house.

I followed her instructions and ran. Edward was right beside me and Emmett was on the other side. Carlisle was behind me as the rest of the family trailed behind him.

I looked to my left, I had a feeling that someone was staring at me. I quickly looked to the right, but nothing was there.

I felt sometone pull on my arm and I stopped. I looked over to see that it was Edward who was the one who had had stopped me.

"What are-." I was cut off by a booming laughter.

I cringed at the sound and pulled Edward closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively.

Emmett was in front of me, blocking my path. I looked around him to find Vincent standing there staring at me.

I quickly pulled my head back to where his face wasn't in my view. I looked up at Edward and noticed he too had put me behind him a little.

"Well Bella, we meet again." Vincent said with a husky voice.

I looked back over at him and got out of Edwards arms. He tried to pull me back but I just shrugged it off.

"Please leave me alone." I said in a small voice. Great, he's going to think I'm scared.

He chuckled to himself and took a step twoards me.

Edward barred his teeth and he snarled, and Emmett grabbed me and pushed me to Edward.

He held onto me, as if to say he was never letting go.

"Now why would I want to leave you alone?" Vincent asked.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet. He took one step twoards me and my family looked like they were ready to attack.

"Please, just leave. Why do you want me?" I asked hoping he would go.

"I'm am not going to leave inless you come with me. The reason I want you is because I want you to be my mate. After all, that is the reason I changed you." As he said this, my head was spinning; there was no way I was going with him.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not going anywhere with you." I said with confidence in my voice.

I couldn't belive that he was the one who changed me and wanted me after 20 years.

He smirked. "We'll see about that."

He leapt at me and everyone beside me stayed still. I looked over at them and it looked like they were paralyzed.

Vincent grabbed my arm but I used my power to make him stand still just like he had to my family. Edward was out of is trance first and then the rest came. I focused on Vincent and made sure he couldn't move as we ran home.

I burst through the door and turned around to face my family.

"Okay everyone... I think I need to leave here for a little while. Just until he leaves for good. I don't want to bump into him here." I said softly, yet sad at the same time.

"What? No! You can't just _leave_... We...I need you here." Edward stated with a desperate tone.

I looked into his topaz eyes and almost cried. He looked miserable, just at the thought of me leaving. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright.

"Edward... I can't put your family in danger, I'll be back. Just let me leave and I'll come back when he leaves." I said this as desperate as I could. I knew that if I could cry, my face would be stained with tears.

I tried to go around him but he wouldn't let me move. Instead, he pulled me to him and kissed me. It was full of longing, and passion.

When we broke apart Edward took my hand and led me up the stairs.

He placed me on his leather couch and I waited for him to say something.

"Bella... I wont let you go, theres no way I am going to let him get to you. So please, don't go." Edward pleaded.

"Edward, you know what he is capable of doing. I'm not just going to let you go and get yourself killed while trying to protect me." I calmly.

"If you think that I am just going to let you go, you are definately mistaken." Edward promised.

I smiled. Even though he can be so stubborn sometimes, I still love him.

"Fine Edward, you win." I said softly, in a caring voice.

He smiled down at me and thats wen I heard the noise. It sounded like someone just busted through the downstairs door.

I quickly looked up at Edward and he too was looking at me. I ran out of his room with him behind me.

I looked down the railing and what I saw shocked me.

All of the Cullens, except fot Edward were lying on the ground. Like a force was keeping them there.

As soon as I got down the stairs Edward was on the ground as well. My knight in shining armor was defenseless.

As soon as I looked down I felt someone pick me up and run out the door. I felt to weak to move so I chanced one last look in the direction of the house and saw the Cullens getting to their feet. I heard Edward shout out, as if to reach me by voice, but was unsuccesful.

Then I felt a wave of sleepiness wash over me, and I fell into unconciousness. I knew it wasn't Jasper though, so I thought that, that must be what Vincent's power was. Minipulate your mind into his own way of doing things; into making you his puppet by making you do whatever he commands of you.

**AN: Okay everyone I know it's a tad bit short but... Oh well, I have a huge case of writers block... Anyways,** **please leave some reviews and I promise to update sooner. XP**


	6. Fire in your eyes

**Okay well here is the next chapter. Oh and yeah, you MUST read my friends story. I know I said this in the last chapter but I just want to remind you. Anyways, it's called: Their Children. I have read it and so far it is great. If you are interested in reading it look up: Sanosuke-the-wolf-demon. XD well I'll just let you read the story now. Oh and I just got the open office thing so I shouldn't have many spelling errors. **

**Chapter 6: Fire in your eyes.**

_Bella's pov_

I awoke and found myself in a bedroom. It was quite big, if you ask me. I was lying on a four poster queen sized bed. It had red silk sheets. I felt really uncomfortable so I got off the bed. I moved around the room and notice paintings on the walls. Other than that, it was a simple room.

I had forgotten for a moment that I was in a complete strangers house. I looked over to the window and walked over.

There were bars that covered it and outside it looked like there were guards.

Probably to make sure that I don't try and escape.

I sighed and looked over at my door. Maybe I can go out unnoticed.

I silently went over the door and opened it to be faced with a rock hard chest. Can you say ow? I felt like I had just ran head on into a bus.

Of course I wouldn't know how that really felt like, but I can imagine. I looked up to see who it was I had ran into.

I saw black hair and red eyes. That can only mean one thing... Vincent.

I tried to go around him but he grabbed me by the waist and put me back in the room.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked me.

I took this as my chance to try and escape.

"Well you see... I'm really hungry, I need to go hunt." Okay I knew I don't really need to go and drink blood. But I will try anything to get out of here.

Vincent surprised me by laughing.

"I already know that your immune to blood. I was there as you told the whole _Cullen _family." He growled when he said Cullen's.

"What do you have against the Cullen's?" I asked, hoping to get an answer.

"I have nothing against them. I just don't like the fact that they got you, and I didn't." He smirked. "But I guess in the end it all worked out okay. I mean, I do have you now."

I was utterly disgusted with him.

"I will never be yours. I will always and forever be Edwards." I said this as menacingly as possible.

Vincent just sat there smirking at me.

"We'll see about that, after I'm done with you." After he said that, he left.

He shut the door and I heard the door lock. That's when I started to sob. I don't want to be here. I want to be in Edwards room with me sitting in his lap while he hums that lullaby he made for me.

_Edwards pov_

I watched as he took off running with my Bella. She was now asleep in his arms and I couldn't move, I felt as if someone was forcing something heavy on me. To where I can't move. Like I was paralyzed.

I looked over at the rest of my family to see that they too, are stuck. I stayed there for another couple of minutes and was finally able to stand up and move.

I thought of what I needed to do; and that was go and get Bella. I wont let anything happen to her.

I thought over where she could be when Alice had a vision.

_Vision_

_It was Bella. She was surrounded by fire. It didn't seem like it was hurting her though. Out side the fire was Vincent. He seemed very confused and was wondering why the fire wasn't burning her. He slowly touched the fire; as if he was thinking it was fake, and burned himself._

_He slowly looked at Bella and now she walked through the fire and towards him._

_He tried to take off running but Bella quickly grabbed him and through him to where he was just inches from the burning flame._

"_I will let you live, if you promise to never come after me again." She said this slowly, like she wanted him to truly understand that she never wanted to see his face again._

_He nodded his head yes and she let him go._

_With that, Bella fell on the ground. Only to be picked up by her savior. Edward._

_Then he ran her home._

_End of vision_

I sat there still thinking of where that might be. But all I saw was the house that was on fire. I couldn't even see the address. This was going to be more difficult then I thought.

I wasn't going to give up on Bella, I will fine her. If it's the last thing I do.

With that I took off running into the forest. Trying to smell his scent. Or maybe Bella's, since hers was the strongest.

Soon I found a smell. It wasn't very familiar but I could only guess that it was Vincents.

**AN: Okay I hope you like this and I'm sorry that it's so short. I just thought that you might like an update. PLZ tell me what you think, and if you have any good ideas for my story please review or pm me and tell me you opinion. XD I will try and update tomarrow or the next day. If I'm not busy. **

**Crystal blue eyes.**


	7. Please don't be mad!

**AN: Oh my god!!! You guys are so gonna kill me... Trust me, I hate author notes to. But I just want to say that the next chapter will be up by tuesday. I have writer block. (agian) I'm really sorry but I have written like 3 diffrent ways to go with this story but havn't gotten the right one. So please be patient and after I get rid of this stupid block I'll be able to update a lot faster.**

**You can flame me if you wish**

**Sorry, **

**Crystal blue eyes**


	8. I will find you

**AN: okay first of all I want to say thank you for all of the reviews and also I want to thank all of you for understanding me. Anyways, this might not be my best chapter but I swear I will try and figure out a super big twist... If I can. I also want to say that if I have any spelling errors, please just overlook that. I really can't spell for my life... XD**

**Also I have a little edit thing so I shouldn't have any misspelled words, but you never know... The one thing there will be is probably grammar mistakes. I just can't help it. And I'm only going to say this once.**

**If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**. Anyways, I love all of you who love my work, even if it isn't well written. **

**You are the most FANTASMIC people ever!!!! **

**Crystal blue eyes .**

* * *

_Bella's pov_

_Back at the house._

I was sitting in my room, practicing my powers when I heard footsteps in the hallway. I quickly put out the fire and sat in a chair across the room.

I felt so empty since I had gotten taken away from Edward. Like I'm just hallow inside. I must say I have counted the ceiling tiles over 20 times. It was always the same. 2,500. Always. **(Err... I don't really know anything about that so just pretend its 2,500 ok .)**

I heard the footsteps getting closer to my door so I just waited impatiently. I drummed my finger on the leather seat about 30 times before the door opened. In walked Vincent

For him being a vampire, he's really slow.

I quickly turned my attention to the vampire sitting on my bed.

I was going to ask a question I have wanted to know for quite some time.

"How long was I unconscious?"

He looked over at me and smiled.

"Two days." He said simply.

My jaw dropped and I felt loss now. If the Cullen's haven't found me yet, they never will. I held back a tearless sob. I felt as if someone had just stabbed me with a knife, and half of me went missing in just those few seconds. I closed my eyes tightly and just waited for the pain to go away. But it wouldn't, I knew that. If I never saw Edward again, I would always feel this way, and I didn't want that. **( I tried to be descriptive, but I don't know if it really is so... Yeah.)**

"Where are we?" I asked him quietly, but it sounded like someone had just strangled me.

"We are in London, I thought you might like it here." As he said this I looked outside.

"Like my opinion matters." I said dryly.

He chuckled. "Of course it does."

I glared at him and he just grinned towards me.

"Then why won't you let me out of here. I'm am not just some type of toy for you. I can't be stuck in here all hours of the day. I need to feel breathe in the fresh air." I said all of this while seeing it in my mind.

I swear, any minute I was going to loose control and I would die. I need to wait till the time is right before I put my plan to work. **( Mwhahahah, I'm sure you already know her plan but I'm still not going to say what it is yet.) **

I relaxed in my chair and waited for him to leave my room; like her does every day. This time was different.

He came over to me and put his lips to my neck. I cringed myself away from him and he just came closer.

"Vincent, stop. I'm not ready." The truth is, I would never be ready. I will always have feelings for Edward. Even if he doesn't for me.

But even if I didn't have Edward. I wasn't going to give myself to Vincent. I will get away, and I'll go back to the Cullen's... Just to say goodbye.

Vincent pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Fine." He hissed.

After he left I thought of how I was even going to get back to Fork's. I don't have money, so thats out of the picture. Wait! I have Alice's phone number. That will work, I'll call her and tell her where I am and she will come and get me.

What if they don't want to see me though. What if they didn't come because they don't want me. Am I really that bad? How could they do this to me?

I knew that I really shouldn't be thinking these things. I think the reason they haven't found me yet, is because I'm all the way in London. A place they probably wouldn't even think of going. I need to find a phone. I have to call them. So they can come and save me.

_Edward's pov_

I have been searching for Bella ever since she left. Vincent's scent had long left because of the stupid rain. I searched this whole town, but I could never find anything. I only hope that Bella's okay. I will get her back, if it's the last thing I do.

My room is a complete disaster. I broke every lamp in my room. I ripped half of my clothing in my closet and tore the big plasma screen TV in half. Emmett wasn't to happy about that. He understood though. He told me he would have done the exact same thing if he ever lost Rosalie.

I never even bothered to tell him that I haven't lost Bella, and that I will soon have her back in my arms.

I growled every time anyone in the house would think sympathetic thoughts about me. I hated it. I didn't want sympathy, I just wanted Bella. I'll do what it takes to get her back.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know this wasn't a long chapter but it's more of a filler. So, next chapter should be up soon, because I think I have a good idea for the story. Anyways, I also think my writer's block is gone. YAY!!! LOL!!! Sorry I'm just happy. **

**I need some reviews and I'm going to put 4 new characters in my story so in your review leave a name. I'll pick the 4 name I like the best. It can be your name, or just one you made up. I am going to pick 3 boys names and one girl. So even if you are a girl, you can put a boy's name in because I just might use it. If I didn't pick yours I am sorry. . I also am hoping for at least 10-20 reviews.**


	9. Into the forest

**Thank you for all who had reviewed. I really just wanted to hit 100 and guess what... I did!! Thank you! I chose the names ****for the boy characters. I chose Matt, Blake, and Terragon. The people who put the names in the review are: xxiamemmaxx, RAZZLExDAZZLE, and avengemybrokeheartx. For the girl I chose Kira because I thought that name would fit her character. **

**If I didn't choose the name you put, I am very sorry but when I make another story I'll ask for more names and it might be yours. So thank you again.**

**Crystal blue eyes. .**

* * *

_**Bella's pov**_

I have been stuck in my room now for 3 days straight. I am most definitely going to go insane. The worst part is, is that I feel like a part of me went missing when I found out where I was. Like I left half of myself with Edward. I only wish he would come and save me. I now know that I would have to get myself out. That I would be the one to get myself away from this horrid place.

I have been practicing my powers every chance I get. I also turned myself into every guard I have seen. Thinking that I would be able to use that against Vincent. That if I were to walk out of this room and into the hall I could transform into anyone I want and just go by Vincent unnoticed. All in all, it seemed like a good plan to me, but I couldn't endanger myself like that.

If Vincent found out, he would most likely kill me on the spot. He wouldn't even think twice. Even if I was to be his so called, "mate."

Ewe. That's just horrifying to think about. I just wanted to be with Edward and no one else.

I knew that thinking these things wasn't good for me. I knew now that I needed to get out of here, but how?

I was looking for ways to escape when it dawned on me. Every time Vincent leaves out of this room he never locks the door. Did he really think I would just sit in here? He must have, otherwise he would have locked the door... Right?

I ran over to my door quickly and took hold of the handle. I twisted it and it slowly opened. Wow. They had way to much trust in me.

I looked out in the hall and noticed that no one was there. I walked silently to the end of the hall and looked down the stairs. I couldn't believe this! They didn't have any guards in here. Were they all outside? No, they wouldn't leave me alone. Maybe I'm being set up.

I took a step at a time down the stairs and waited for something to jump out and try to attack me. Nothing did. What the hell is going on?

I looked at the front door and made a run for it.

Something pulled on my waist and turned around. I knew who it was right away when I saw the color black. Dammit! Can't I just get any where without causing trouble? Oh yeah Bella, you have totally lost it, like that would ever happen. You're a danger magnet, I told myself.

I looked into those disgusting burgundy eyes. They weren't filled with any emotion...Well maybe one, anger.

"Let me go!" I screamed out. Slashing at his arms.

"Now Isabella, were you trying to escape?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"No... I just thought I could use some fresh air, and it reeks of your fowl smell!" I snapped.

He definitely didn't like the way I had yelled at him, or the way I insulted him ether. He pushed me to the wall and held me by the throat.

"What did you just say?" He asked me, anger coursing through my body.

"You heard me, now let go!" I threw him off me and I took off for the door. He was in front of me before I could even blink.

I was getting impatient so I quickly pulled at the curtain that was beside me and held it in font off me.

"You see this, it could burn you so easily," I held it close to his face.

He stood there, smirking. "How can _that_ burn me?" He asked.

I smiled, "Want to find out?" I asked innocently.

He looked skeptical and just stood there. I was very tired of him and used my powers to light the piece of cloth on fire.

Vincent took a step back and growled. I did the same, yet more menacingly.

I put my hand on the rest of the curtain that was behind me and it quickly caught on fire.

He ran out the door because in just a couple of minutes, this house will be on my fire. I stuck my hand out towards him and he stopped. I was keeping him there with my other power.

I walked out of the fire and stood in front of him. I picked him up and threw him towards the fire. Then I started to say something.

_Edward's pov_

I was so relived right now. Alice just had a vision and she had seen Bella. This time we knew the exact location. My family and I have been on the plain for hours and it was almost time to land. I was getting agitated whiled having all the flight attendance trying to flirt with me.

I was talking to a family when all of a sudden a bizarre thought came to me, and it was from a male flight attenuate.

_Oh my god... He is absolutely beautiful. I wonder if he's single. I mean, all the pretty one's are gay. Ha ha, just like me._

That thought actually scared me. Well not really, but it still felt wierd to have a guy think that about me.

Jasper looked at me strangely, feeling my emotions and I nodded my head in the guys direction. he turned his head to look at the male and his face was torn between sheer amusement and utter disgust. I laughed at his thoughts, and his reaction.

I blocked my thought from that guy the rest of the flight, of course he kept ogling me. I almost jumped off the plane because of it. It's not like it would really hurt me.

Carlisle of course saw me looking between my family and the door and told me I had better stay seated.

_**1 hour later**_

As I got off the plane I heard all the thoughts around me.

_Wow, those are some of the most beautiful people I have ever seen._ _Especially the bronze hair boy. What a hottie._

I laughed at that thought. No one has really ever said _hottie_ just beautiful or breathtaking.

i ran as soon as I was out of sight. I knew where I was going, not only for Alice's vision, but because the house that Bella is in, was ours.

I ran through the woods as fast as lightening. The rest of my family already trailing a mile or so back.

I came to a stop as soon as I saw fire. It looked like a big orange blob, but I knew it was the house. I saw Bella walking out of the house and towards something, but as I looked to where she was heading, I saw Vincent.

She picked him up and through him close by the fire; just like in Alice's vision.

She said something to him, I listen closely.

"I will let you live, if you promise to never come after me again." She said slowly.

He nodded his head, and got up and ran into the forest.

As soon as Bella saw he was out of sight, she started to fall twoards the ground. I ran over to her and caught her in my arms.

* * *

**AN: Okay I know this is short, but I have been very busy lately and I felt really bad for keeping you waiting for so long. The new characters will most likely be in the next chapter, and I am also hoping to make that one a bit longer. Also, I want to have a beta, but how does that work exactly. Like how do you get your chapter to them. I know I am probably a retard for not knowing but... . oh well. Plz review!!!! .**

**Crystal blue eyes**


	10. Meet the family

**AN: Okay, right now I'm going to answer a few questions. First off I can't really tell you why Vincent gave up so easily, but you'll find out soon enough. Secondly, the reason she didn't leave her room earlier was because she needed more time to practice her powers. I mean seriously, she didn't want to go out there unprepared. I'm sorry if this does not answer your questions. If you have any, just ask me and I'll be happy to answer.**

**On with the story!!!!**

**Chapter 10: Meet the Family.**

_Bella's pov_

I had just woken up when I noticed someone leaning over me, in front of my face. That person screamed and after hearing that... I knew exactly who it was.

"Bella's awake! Bella's awake!" Alice screamed.

I looked up and noticed the rest of my family filling in the living room. I didn't see Edward and I wondered where he was when I felt something lift my head up.

I turned my head to where I could look behind me and noticed that I was lying in Edwards arms.

I got up quickly and hugged him. Then I looked over to Alice and screamed. I ran over to her and we both screamed together.

Soon after that Emmett soon joined us. Alice and I looked over at him strangely and he stopped.

"What? You guys made it look fun." He said innocently.

My whole family burst out in laughter and I ran up to Emmett and gave him a big hug.

"It's nice to see you again." I said while smiling.

He just smiled and patted my shoulder, as I looked over at the rest of the Cullen's. They looked happy to see me, as I was happy to see them.

I was just thinking about how lucky I was to have such a great family and heard Alice squeal.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

She grinned at me and said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you positive?"

"Absolutely."

"You know, fools are only positive." She replied.

I was getting annoyed by the second.

"Fine Alice, I don't want to know." I said while walking outside.

"No wait Bella I'll tell you, just don't move." She pleaded while jumping and stomping over to me. It was quite funny.

She stopped in front off me.

"Okay I just wanted to tell everyone that theres a new coven of vampires coming to town. Theres four of them. They walked into a field and it looked like we were there playing baseball. They were veggies from what I could see." Alice said quickly.

As she said this I was thinking something.

"Are we in Fork's?" I asked.

I finally looked around the room and mentally kicked myself. We were most definitely in Fork's, I mean, how could I forget this house.

I looked back at my family.

"Err... Uh... Never mind." I said feeling like a complete idiot, for not being able to see the obvious.

They all laughed and I lowered my head.

I asked a question to change the subject.

"So when, and where exactly is this going to happen? You know the other coven coming here?" I asked curious.

"I'm not sure let me check." With that she became incredibly still and stayed there for about 2 minutes before she came back to us.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Tonight, there's going to be a thunder storm." She said excitelly.

I started to walk to my room and said that I was going to get ready.

_Later that night: The game._

_Still Bella's pov._

I watched for about a couple of minutes at my family playing base ball so I knew how to play. I never really liked baseball as a human, and I still don't like it as a vampire. My favorite sport was soccer. **(AN: Just pretend she likes it okay, use your oh so wonderful imagination .)**

I was finally able to understand and was now able to play. I went up to bat and when the ball came flying twoards me I just hit it. It looked like it went a long ways and even Edward didn't even seem feel like getting it.

Instead he just smiled at me and said, "Home run." I jumped up and down in excitement and soon Alice joined me. I was sure we both looked like complete fools.

I heard a rustling noise in the bushes and jumped to my feet and quickly went to the rest of the Cullen's side as they look towards the tree's.

Four vampires emerged from the forest and I gasped. I ran over to them and hugged them real tight. I can't believe their here!

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing so far." Matt said.

That's then I noticed the looks my family were giving me.

"Oh, I am so sorry!." I said in a rush.

I gestured to both covens.

"Cullen's, these are the Lara's. Lara's, Cullen's." I said gesturing to both family's.

"You see, um... This is my other family." I said looking towards the Lara's.

The Cullen's seemed shocked but soon came to their senses.

They all introduced themselves as I thought about them.

I thought about Matt. He had had big topaz eyes and right above ear length, honey blond hair. Sort of like Jaspers and Carlisle. He had the power to send messages to anyones mind but can't receive them.

I watched as Kira introduced herself to Jasper.

Kira, is Matt's mate. She has dark chocolate colored hair just below her shoulder blades. She can sense when something bad or good was going to happen. I always thought that gift kind of odd.

Then theres Tarragon. He has above shoulder length black hair with white streaks through it. His powers is to levitate any kind of object, sort of like mine, just a little less powerful.

Then last of all, theres Blake. He looks almost like Edward except with a little more boyish face. He had his hair just above his ear and it was a little darker shade then Edwards, but still. They almost looked like brothers. Blake can set a barrier around himself to protect himself into getting hurt.

After they were all done talking we led them to are house. Edward took my hand and we started to run. I heard a low growl from behind me and saw Blake staring at Edwards and my hand twined together. I was sure I wasn't meant to hear that.

What's wrong with Blake?

**AN: Okay how did you like it? Was is good? And oh my god! I can't believe how many reviews I have gotten so far. I'm hoping by the end of this story I will have 200 reviews. Wouldn't that be awesome? Anyways, please review. ( I keep saying Review. And if you want to now why I'm so hyper it's because it's 9:37 am here and I didn't go to bed last night. Isn't that FANTASMIC!! I so think so. That's why, if I have anything totally misspelled or bad grammar, I am terribly sorry.**

**Crystal blue eyes**


	11. Blake is taking all the attention!

**Oh my god. I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I was really busy and just didn't have time. Please forgive me and continue reading my story. **

_**Bella's pov**_

It has been close to a week since my whole family has been back. At first Edward was annoyed at Blake because he had been at my side every chance he gets. Which means, no alone time with Edward.

I felt a little sorry for Edward because I too, wanted to spend some time with him, but that's quite impossible when Blake is with me.

You see, Blake is very protective of me. I'm not really sure why, but I think it just goes with the whole brother, protect sister type thing. **( AN: If you have an older brother, you'll know what I mean)**

I was just happy to have time with my family, that I never noticed the look on Edward's face whenever Blake is with me. **( I'm calling Bella's original family her family now, instead of the Cullen's. I hope that makes sense. If not, just ask me.)**

I was trying to get away from Blake now because, well frankly, I just wanted to go say hi to Edward.

"Err, Blake. I'll be back in a bit, I'll be upstairs if you need me. I just want to say hi to Edward" I said. _And maybe apologize for not spending time with him. _I thought to myself.

I sped up the staircase and went right into Edwards room.

I looked around when I spotted Edward on his couch. He was listening to his stereo.

I guess he didn't notice me when I walked in, because he didn't move an inch.

_Okay, _I thought to myself. _I'll just surprise him._

I swiftly walked over to him only to stumble on his rug and land face first in his chest. I felt his chest rumble in laughter and I was so embarrassed, that I thought about getting up and walking right out the door.

That thought was canceled as he began to speak.

"So Bella, what were you trying to do? Sneak up on me? Well I can tell you right now, you are the nosiest vampire I know." He said playfully.

At first I felt very offended but caught on to his playfulness.

"Well _sorry _if I can be as quiet as you are. And besides, it's not _my _fault that I was cursed with two left feet." I said with a smile on my face.

Edward chuckled and that ended up with me laughing as well. I sat up and was about to get off the couch when Edwards arms wrapped themselves around my waist and pulled me against his chest.

"And _where_ do you think your going, pray tell."

"Mm. Don't really know, I thought I would come back after your laughing fit was over." I said.

"Well theres no need to leave now my laughing fit is over, and I rather spend some time with you. Since you always with that Blake kid." He said, almost in a disproving tone.

"Hey, what's wrong with Blake, he's really nice. Or, is it the fact that you might be a _little_ jealous?" I asked, feeling smug as I watched him trying to speak sentences that just would come out of his mouth.

"Ha! I knew it, aw, that's just so cute!." I squeaked as I watched him glare at me.

"Cute, that wasn't the word I was expecting but it'll do." He said, while looking away from me.

I when over to his side and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't worry, I like it when you act like that." I said as I looked at his lips, curling up into a breathtaking smile. I leaned forward and kissed him and put as much passion I could into it. He kissed me back, and started to lean back onto his couch with me on top.

We stayed like that for... A, err, 10 minutes, until Edward cut off. He moved me so I was sitting next to him.

"Let me guess, Blake's coming up here?"

Edward turned to look at me. "Yep."

"Well I hope that makes up for the lost time?" I asked.

He smirked at me. "For now."

Right as he said that Blake knocked on the door.

"Coming." I said in a normal talking voice. I got up and turned around, Edward looked a little saddened at the fact that I was leaving again. Turned round and kissed him one more time.

"I'll come back up later, or if you want, you can come hunting with me later. Blake might also come." I asked, hoping he would say yes.

Edward looked at me for a moment and then gave me an answer, "Fine."

I jumped up and down and gave him an hug.

"Thank you!" I screamed.

Edward just smiled and sat back down on his leather couch.

"You know, Blake is still waiting for you." Edward said.

"Oh yeah... uh, I'll be going now." And with that I walked out of the door shutting it and going with Blake back downstairs.

**Yes I know this Chapter is really short but I felt really bad that I kept you guys waiting so long for this chapter that I just had to write it. So if some of the sentences don't make sense, I hope you can figure them out. Lol. Anyways, review.**


	12. Answers

**AN: Okay first off, the reason I wrote this author note is because I probably didn't explain why Edward wasn't telling Bella that Blake likes her. The reason is because Bella, lets say, told Edward to keep out of Bella's family's mind and at they would need their own privacy. Do you understand? Anyways, you'll proabably uderstand more in the next chapter. I'll try to make things more clearer. **

**Oh and someone asked me if Blake was another Jacob. I guess you can say that. In his own little way. **

**Crystal blue eyes**


	13. Guess who's back

_**I'm so so soooo, sorry that it took me this long just to update. I have been busy, and I know I say that a lot, but it's true. Anyways, I'll keep trying to update as much as I can. I have a feeling though that this story is coming to an end. I can't wait to start writing my other story's too. I want to thank all of my readers for not abandoning my story. **_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Betrayal**

_**Bella's pov**_

When we all got done from hunting-well they did anyways, we headed home. Throughout the run, I could smell a strange but familiar scent, but couldn't exactly put my finger on it. I looked over at Edward to see that he was watching me. It was times like this that I wish I could read his mind.

When we got to our house, I noticed that everyone was gone. I looked around, my brows furrowed together when I smelt that familiar scent again. I didn't know what to think. I went to the kitchen to see if they left any kind of note; which I doubted, because they would have at least called one of us on are cell phones.

I went back into the living room and saw Edward and Blake having another stare down. I sighed.

"Can you to please stop doing that for at least a minute. Somethings wrong. Edward did your family say that they were going anywhere?"

He shook his head. " No they said they would be here when we got back."

"Blake, did Matt say anything to you?" I asked, hoping for the answer I was looking for.

"No they didn't say a thing." He said quietly.

Well, that certainly wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Fine then, lets go," I said heading for the back door. I stopped when I heard Blake's voice.

"Go where?"

"Well since we all don't know where are family's are. We should go look for them." I said matter-of-fact.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you." Blake said.

"Thanks that would b-"

"No, she'll go with me." Edward interrupted, I was a little confused because this wasn't how Edward would normally act..

"Okay..." I said slowly, looking over at Blake. He looked mad as hell. For why, I did not know.

"Fine." Blake replied in a growl. I looked at him worryingly. He usually never acted like this. But, ever since he got introduced into Edward he has become quite the snob.

Edward took my hand and we ran out the back door and into the yard. I stopped for a moment to left Blake get the head start. After all, he is the best tracker. I started following him, just like Edward was when all of a sudden I was pushed up against a tree.

I was shocked and tried to push the person away but I opened my eyes and saw Edward. I looked at him in confusion. "Edward, wha- "

I got cut off when Edwards lips smashed into mine in a rough but passionate kiss. This kiss was like nothing I have ever felt before.

I kissed him back, and he held me tight to his chest. I pulled my arms around hims neck and he put his arms around my waist. I didn't know how long we were like that, not that I even cared to know. Soon we heard someone clear their throats behind us and we broke apart and looked. It was Blake, and if looks could kill, Edward would be six feet under. Well, you know what I mean. The reason I said Edward was because Blake didn't even look at me.

Edward smirked at one of Blake's thoughts and I just looked back and fourth between the two.

I tugged on Edward's hand. "Come on," I whispered.

We took into a run and I caught that one scent again and stopped running. I would know that scent anywhere. How could I be so stupid to have not realized who it belonged to. Edward and Blake stopped running and looked at me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I... I... I know who's sent that is." I said hoarsely.

"Who's?" Edward asked gently, taking my hand and running soothing circles on the back.

"I looked straight into his eyes. "Vincent." I said.

I saw his eyes tighten and his hand clench around mine. My head started to spin and I felt like I would pass out. Well it _felt_ like it.

(**lol I should be mean and stop here, but I wont. You guys have been waiting far too long.)**

I looked around the clearing and once again, that stench was leading me right to him. I didn't want to go, but if I didn't... My family would probably be killed. What's worst is, what would we tell the school? (Sarcastic)

Okay well that was off topic, but still, I was glad that I had Edward with me. I knew what I had to do, and I would. Yes. If worst comes to worst, I'll leave with Vincent, just so Edward and his family can be at peace again.

I looked up into Edwards eyes and saw him glancing quickly back and fourth between the forest floor and my face. I put my hand over his cheek and leaned forward and rested my head on his chest. He pulled me in closer and I knew that I should just soak up the feeling I was having...And let him go.

(**NO I WILL NOT BREAK THEM UP! They shall always be together... forever and ever... lol. When I said " let him go" I meant that she is going to let himself go so she can go with you know who. If worst comes to worst. God that was long, get back to the story... NOW! XD)**

I stepped away from him and motioned for him to follow me. He did, of course, and then, we were off.

As I got closer to where Vincent stood. I noticed that my family members were there. As was Edwards. I tried to run a little faster but Edward had a death grip on my hand.

I tried to tug it out but it wouldn't budge. I sighed and gave up. I slowed to almost a stop before entering the little part in the forest and into what seemed like a football field that had millions of flowers and trees surrounding it. (WOW)

I could see in the distance that in the middle of that field, stood Vincent. I gently pulled my hand once more from Edwards grip and walked up to my family that was standing off to the side.

"Matt, what is the meaning of this?" I asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am, but you have to go with Vincent now. I made a promise to him and now I must keep it." Matt said also just and quietly as I had.

I looked at him in confusion. What did he mean by he had to keep his promise. And better yet. What promise?

* * *

**AN: Sorry a little bit of a cliffie. I intend to get my next chapter up ASAP. I really am sorry I kept you all waiting so long. Please review.**


End file.
